The List
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Sirius has a little list Remus hates. Based off a true story, Remus/Sirius, I own nothing! Slash, I guess.


_**Title: **__The __List_

_**Pairing:**__RemusxSirius_

_**Warning:**__ Slash!_

_**Summary: **__Sirius __has __a __special __list __that __Remus __hates._

_**Rating:**__T __for __slash_

_**Spoilers:**__None._

_**Disclaimer:**__I, __sadly, __own __nothing._

_Edited __on __October __16__th__, __2011 __for __spelling __and __grammar._

_**A/N: **__Short __and __sweet __little __one-shot, __made __when __my __friend __Raina __made __a __list __of __all __the __guys __at __our __school __and __whether __she __should __date __them. __So __this __is __dedicated __to __her __because __she's __too __stupid __to __see __that __one __of __her __other __friends __(who __was __also __there __when __she __made __it)__is __completely __in __love __with __her. __Enjoy!_

* * *

_**The List:**_

Remus Lupin hated that list. He hated Sirius Black's bloody list.

Ever since fifth year Sirius has had a list of all the girls (fifth year through seventh) at Hogwarts, not counting Slytherins. He wanted to see if he could date all of them. Of course there were a few exceptions, like Alice, Molly, and Lily, but only because they were taken by friends of his. Once he'd finish his conquest he'd cross out their name, coming back to the dorm and giving them the all the details Remus didn't want to hear. And every year a good number of girls were crossed out.

Remus hated that list not because it was another way for his fellow Marauder to take advantage of them and live up to his 'Womanizer' status, but because none of the girls deserved Sirius. He thought of himself as a hypocrite, seeing as he didn't deserve Padfoot anymore then they did, but jealousy still haunted him. At first he had though it to be ridiculous – why should _he_care that Sirius was defiling the female population of Hogwarts? It didn't involve him, so he shouldn't care. But he did.

Now, you can't blame him for being happy when that damn list was finished.

Three out of four Marauder's sat in the common room, one reading, the other two laughing at their latest prank, when the fourth Marauder walked in, sulking. He sighed dramatically, flopping down next to the bookworm. Remus didn't look up, didn't show any sign of hearing him besides the fond smile spreading across his mouth. Sirius frowned, sighing again, slightly louder. Remus turned a page. Fed up, Sirius collapsed in the werewolf's lap, knocking the book over while sighing as loud as he could.

"Sirius! What's wrong and why is it more important then my book?" He said, faking anger. Sirius smiled childishly up at him before bursting into faux sobs.

"Oh the _horror_Moony! The _horror!_ My list, my precious list, is _finished!_" The dramatic teen pretending to faint, still lying in Remus's lap.

"Oh no, however will you go on." Remus said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sirius opened one eye to look up at him, before stage whispering.

"_Shh!__I'm__dead!"_ He closed his eyes again and draped a hand across his forehead. James looked up from where he was sitting.

"Really? Wicked! I call his broomstick!" He yelled, racing up the stairs. Sirius sat straight up, whipping his head around to glare at James.

"I've been cured! LEAVE MY BROOMSTICK ALONE, JAMES!" He yelled before turning to Peter.

"Make sure he doesn't take my broomstick, Wormtail." The rat-like boy nodded before standing up and (there's no other word for it) scurrying up the stairs. Sirius turned and grinned at Remus.

"Now moving onto my next list!" Remus groaned internally. "Would you like to see it?" Sirius's voice went nervous and he started fidgeting restlessly. Remus sighed, deciding he might as well find out whom he was going to resent for the rest of the year. Because there was no denying it any longer – he'd hate anyone he touched _his_Sirius, regardless to the fact that he had no claim.

"Sure, let's see it." Biting his lip Sirius reached inside his robes and pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it with shaking hands to Remus. Remus looked suspiciously at the dog animagus before slowly unfolding the parchment. Remus gaped as he read Sirius's tell-tale scrawl.

_Sirius's list of... loves?_

_REMUS LUPIN _

Remus glanced up at Sirius, wide-eyed. Finding his voice, he spoke.

"Is this a joke?" He breathed, blushing furiously. Sirius fidgeted some more before he started babbling.

"No, of course not, Moony. I've loved you since fifth year and I tried to distract myself but that didn't work and I wanted to tell you but I was afraid and I totally understand if you don't return the feelings I still want to be friends but I don't want things to be awk-" Remus cut him off, jumping on the dark haired boy while pressing their lips together. Their mouths started moving furiously, hands tangled in hair, and tongues and teeth clashed. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't movie-worthy, but it was by far the best kiss they had ever had.

"I love you too, you stupid dog." The werewolf whispered when the pulled back.

No one can really blame him for being happy when that bloody list was finished, or when that new list was made.

* * *

_Review! I __know the ending is kind of cheesy, but it was the best I could come up with. Review! Oh, check out my poll, even though __there is sadly no Remus/Sirius options yet, I am working on it! Enjoy! Review!_

_Edited on 10/16/11! _


End file.
